Precious Child
by Animesaki
Summary: "Azizi." Heba said. "Is that the name you want to give him?" Atemu asked and his husband nodded "It's perfect. He is indeed very precious." MPreg, Blindshipping, mentions of Gem, Revert, and Bronzeshipping. Read and review please !


**This one-shot was inspired by ****Bones: the Prisoner in the Pipe****. I own nothing accept the plot and an OC.**

**And I found out something interesting while I was searching for names to use. Atemu is an actual Ancient Egyptian name rather than just Atem said in a Japanese accent. It's a myth name of the great god of Annu. See for yourself here: ** www. predatorturnedprey Egyptian %20 Names. html **and be sure to remove the spaces.**

* * *

The streets of the capital were full of people, women shopping and men trading. People just going back and forth from stand to stand, but the people suddenly parted and pressed against each other just to get out of the path of a group that was running through. A group of six men, one being carried, was running towards the palace with the carried man crying out in pain.

One had dark brown hair past his shoulders*** **and he wore a short sleeved tunic that fell to his knees lined with blue that matched the belt around his waist and his eyes, he was helping to carry the man who was in pain. The other man helping to carry him had black hair edged in crimson with blonde bangs and three of them shot up against the rest of his star-shaped hair. He had sharp features and vivid crimson eyes; he wore a white knee-length sleeveless tunic with a decorative blue cloth down the front starting from the gold banding around his waist. He wore a gold circlet with an eye on the front, gold wrist bands and arm bands on his upper arms, bands on the span of his shins, and a gold upside down pyramid with the same eye as his circlet around his neck.

Ahead of them was a man with wild white hair and russet eyes, a double-T scar under his right eye; he wore a black shendyt and red robe, both lined with gold. Running next to him was a man with wild platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes; he was wearing a light cream knee-length tunic and a red belt both lined with gold. At the back of the group was a dirty blonde man with brown eyes; he wore white pants with a brown belt, a sword at his side. The man being carried looked like one of the men who carried him, with star-shaped black hair edged in violet and blonde bangs but no extra blonde. He was wearing a gold circlet that lined his hairline with a dip over the center of his forehead with the eye emblem on it. He was wearing a white dress with a violet belt under his chest to allow his comfort due to his protruding belly.

"Oh Ra! Atemu I'm not going to make it!" He cried.

The look-alike looked at him, "We're almost to the palace Heba. Just hold on."

Pain-filled amethyst eyes looked at him, "I can't. I can feel its head!"

The group stopped and Heba was set on the ground.

"We have to get him to the palace now Atemu." The brunette said.

"He won't make it Seth." Atemu responded.

"Seth! Pharaoh!"

Atemu and Seth looked to see a pale woman with white hair and blue eyes wearing a cream dress running towards them.

"Kisara." Seth said recognizing his old friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's the queen, he's having his baby. But he says it can't wait until we reach the palace."

Nodding Kisara gestured to her house not too far from them, "Please come in. He'll be more comfortable."

"Foolish wench!" a man who'd overheard them suddenly exclaimed "Do you think the Pharaoh will favor you by allowing his child to be born in your filthy hole?"

"Enough!" Heba snapped "What right do you have to say where our child is born? I was born in this village myself. Now shut your mouth or I will personally see to it you'll not have a child yourself if you haven't any already!"

"For-forgive me, my Queen." The man stuttered bowing as he backed away.

"Seth, help me get him inside. Marik, run ahead to the palace and get Isis." Atemu said as he and Seth lifted Heba again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" the platinum blonde promised before he took off to the palace ahead.

Kisara led the rest inside and pointed to a bed Heba could be placed in. Atemu put his husband completely in Seth's hold so he could pull the blanket back and moved the pillow so he could sit down at the head of the bed. Seth laid Heba down with his head in Atemu's lap, the pillow under him.

"Jono," Seth addressed the other blonde who accompanied them "Help Kisara boil water. You know Isis will need it."

"Right." Jono nodded.

"Akefia, you stay and wait for Marik to come back out front. I'll go back and tell the council." Seth said as he and the white haired man left the house.

"Kisara, thank you." Heba gasped out as he clutched Atemu's hand.

"Please, it's an honor my Queen."

Back in the healing chambers of the palace a woman and two young men were working. The woman had black hair, blue eyes, and was dressed as a priestess in a white dress and a falcon headdress, a gold necklace that had an eye emblem in the center. One of the young men with her was pale with long white hair and doe-like brown eyes; he wore a white sleeveless tunic that went to the end of his ribs leaving his midriff exposed, and a shendyt with a black sash. Around his neck was a gold necklace with beads and a ruby in the center. The other was bonze skinned, like any other native Egyptian, with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. He wore a top like his companion, pants with a red belt, and a necklace like the other's but with amber.

Suddenly Marik burst into the chamber, "Sister!"

"Marik! What have I told you about coming in here raving?!" the woman snapped.

"Forget it! You're necklace didn't tell you Heba's having the baby! Right now! In the village!" Marik retorted.

"What?!" was the collective response from the other three.

"Let's go Isis!" Marik said running back out.

"Ryou! Malik! Get the supplies!" the woman, Isis, barked at the other two "And Marik! Wherever they are, there'd better be hot water!"

The two who were in the chamber began bustling around gathering what was needed and packing them in satchels before following Isis and Marik out.

Back in the village people were crowding around Kisara's house, the cries of pain from their queen and news that he was having his baby drawing them in.

"Back off! All of you, or I'll gut you all where you stand!" Akefia threatened with a dagger.

"Akefia! Not unless I say you can!" Atemu ordered from inside.

Akefia scowled but still held his weapon out and hissed, "What the Pharaoh doesn't know won't hurt him."

Inside Atemu was petting his husband's hair and letting him break his hand.

"You're doing great Habibi. Everything's fine." He murmured in a soothing voice.

Heba looked at the Pharaoh, not caring that it was upside down, "You didn't just say that to me." He took a few breaths to ease his pain "I'm having your child Atemu, and it is _not_ a leisurely boat ride on the River Nile!"

The outburst caught Kisara and Jono's attention.

"Now say something like that again, I beg you." The queen growled.

Atemu smiled and brought the hand he was holding to his cheek, "I know the pain is inhuman to you, but it will all be worth it once our beautiful child is with us in the world." And he kissed the fingers in his grasp.

His words had the affect he hoped for. His queen smiled and seemed to relax, "Yes. Yes, it will."

"Pharaoh! Lord Marik's come back with the High Priestess and her assistants!" Akefia alerted from outside the door.

"Oh thank Ra! Let her in, please!" Heba pleaded.

The door opened and Isis came in with Ryou and Malik.

"Jono, go outside and help Marik with the crowd control." The High Priestess ordered.

"Right!" the dirty blond went out to help the others.

"Heba, now are you holding up?" the white haired assistant asked.

"I feel like I'm going to split in two Ryou." The queen strained.

"Isis, hot water's been prepared already." The platinum blonde informed.

Isis looked over and looked at Kisara, "You are?"

"Kisara, I'm a friend of High Priest Seth."

"I'll need your help." The High Priestess said kneeling at Heba's feet.

Atemu caressed Heba's face making their gazes meet, "You'll be alright Heba. Our baby's coming."

"I'm scared." Heba breathed.

"And you have every right to be. It's natural. Keep your eyes on me."

The screams that came from Heba's throat during the delivery broke the hearts of those who heard them, but none more than Atemu. Everyone loved Heba, especially the villages because he came from the same place as them; Atemu cherished him though, more than anything in the world. Seeing and hearing his husband in this pain was killing him.

"I can see the head now. Just a little longer." Isis assured.

"Malik, is the water boiling yet?" Ryou asked.

The platinum blonde nodded, "I'm bringing it now."

Kisara took the other pot of water that had gone cold back to the fire, Ryou was placing water-soaked cloths on Heba to help ease some of his pain, and Atemu kept saying encouraging words to him. Outside Akefia, Marik, and Jono kept the gathered crowd back; the whole capital was practically at Kisara's doorstep.

"Ra above! Isis, how much longer?" Heba pleaded.

"I can't promise, but take a few breaths and push." The Priestess replied.

Heba did as he was told and when he pushed the most heart retching scream yet was ripped from his throat. But it wasn't just Heba screaming…

"Congratulations your Majesties," Isis smiled as she handed the infant to Malik to be cleaned "It's a boy."

Huge smiles broke across their faces, Heba laughed breathlessly and Atemu kissed his forehead.

Malik finished cleaning the baby, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to Heba smiling, "Great job you two."

Heba looked at his son with tears in his eyes, "Look at him Atemu."

"Beautiful, just like his mother." The Pharaoh said holding out a finger for his son to grasp.

The baby had black hair edged with violet at the base of his neck leading up to crimson; blonde bangs with a few extra streaks like Atemu and a little curl hanging over the middle of his forehead like Heba. His face was heart-shaped and his eyes were sharp fiery bi-colored orbs, right amethyst and left crimson.

"Azizi*****." Heba said.

"Is that the name you want to give him?" Atemu asked and his husband nodded "It's perfect. He is indeed very precious."

By sunset everyone was back home in the palace. Atemu had carried Heba while Isis carried Azizi; Akefia, Marik, and Jono walked around the group while Ryou and Malik chatted about the baby. The people were bowing as they passed. Now Heba was in bed holding Azizi while Atemu held both of them; they were beyond ecstatic to be parents. Akefia, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seth, and Jono were in the room with them.

"Just the perfect little cousin." Seth commented with a rare smile as he looked at the baby.

Ryou leaned into Akefia's side and sighed, "Can we have one too Akefia?"

"Of course love." Akefia said smiling as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Us too Marik, please?" Malik pleaded.

"As many as you want Malik-Pretty." Marik said nuzzling him.

"Think you could handle being a father High-and-Mighty Priest?" Jono teased.

Seth scoffed and smirked playfully, "Ra above, stop making me happy!"

Atemu chuckled, "Seth I can see, but I feel sorry for anyone who'd have to deal with kids from Marik and Akefia."

If Azizi wasn't asleep an argument would have begun, but not wanting to deal with Heba's temper they just scowled.

"Atemu stop. I'm sure they'll be great fathers." Heba said tiredly.

"We'll let you rest now." Jono said and the group left the room.

Atemu gently ran a hand over his son's head then kissed Heba's lips, "Thank you Habibi."

"For what?" his husband asked.

"Giving me another precious gift."

Heba blinked, "I've given you something before?"

"Yes. First your heart, then your hand, and now our son. So thank you Heba." The Pharaoh said very lovingly.

The queen smiled and nuzzled against Atemu, "I was happy to. baHebbak*****."

"baHebbak id-dunya*, Habibi."

* * *

**This was short. I usually write long one-shots. But the ending I'm proud of. Put your thoughts in a review, please and thank you~!**

***The way Seth's hair looks, I got that from a pic I saw of him sitting with Yuugi and it's always stuck.  
*Azizi= precious  
*I love you; I love you too.**


End file.
